nickie's adventure
by princesscrystal1310x2
Summary: first story about a girl who gets changed after family's death goes to tmnt and becomes family member Brandacelynn characters girlfriends


I hope you like this, this is my first time-writing fan-fiction. Please don't mind any errors or anything that is wrong me. Any way, tally hoe.

Nickie woke up, very startled when she noticed all around her was unfamiler surronding, she began to panic when she remembered the bomb that destroyed her home. in fact wiped an entire state's population off the map. she sighed then remembered her little sister's death because of an older brith sister's jealousy. she began to cry when in walked the doctor who was tring to get her to calm down when she stopped and glared right at him. she took a large lung-full of air and was going to let it out in a scream when he gave her a shot to put her out for the count for awhile.

she woke up to find her-self in the loony bin and boy was she angry she tore her restaints of with her mind and got out of there only to find her-self in New York City and she was lost. she ran around the corner only to find her self in the middle of the street in a hospital gown and she was so grossed out she ran into a ally and found a manhole cover she figured that if the turtles could do it she could. she found herself lost in the sewer pipes when she saw light and ran towards it, only to find **the teenage mutant ninja turtles. **she gasped and then fell to the floor and passed out. later as she came to she thought she heard voices and noticed that they stoped when she started to move. she reaming froze and then spoke: "Am I dreaming?" in a dreamy voice and then she heard something that amazed her she heard the sensei's voice saying she was ok and she was really in the sewers and she was alive and they were real. she carefully opened her eyes just in case there was a bright light over her eyes and she was still in the looney bin. when she got the shock of her life they were real after all and she was in a parrel universe where they existed but she technically didn't. she was just a cazy jane doe. the sensei said she could stay with them if she wanted to. she looked at him like he just saved her life and not given me a roof over my she heard the most precuios sound ever and she looked around and noticed for the first time she was in their living room on the couch and she smiled and busted out laughing with shiny eyes which Mikey notice and commented on kindda rudely she srugged it off and looked excited to roam around the home - her home - she sighed in contenment and looked at them and wanted them to show her their room's door so she doesn't go in so not to upset them. she smiled at them they noticed she didn't say anything but yet they knew what she wanted and she smiled and told them the story that had changed her so radically and made them very seemiler but differnt because it wasn't mutagen that changed her it was the radiation from the bomb that wiped out her home state's population it went from a very large number down to one. she began to cry again but she harden her heart so she would look tough but she knew she was going to cry herself to sleep that night. then the one with the blue mask looked at the sensei and asked him if i was okay, he nodded at the blue one and said softly that i had no home and now this was my home. he called the blue one by name leonardo she will not tell because she will be re-entered into the psych ward. she doesn't want to go back so she will stay quiet. he looked at eqach one and told me their names and their colors because he wanted to make sure i knew them by name and color. he looked at me and said donatello show her the rooms so she can pick one to live in and he looked at me and smiled and said if you need one of us don't hestate to ask us for anything, she suddenly blushed and looked down to be relived she had porper clothes on that was over the hospital gown and looked up with a blush, her eyes full of gratetude looking at the sensei. she began to look down again when the purple one named donnatello smiled and held out a hand to help her up off the couch. she noticed he look at her like she was the princess of his world and he was her loving servant. she blushed and smiled. then she looked up and made a very stupid joke. "what i'm not a princess and your not my servant and by the way thanks for saying so." then she burst out laughing looking at him like she was crazy. he just shook his head and moved on so that nothing could pssible happen to her that got her from there to here, when she said the doctor in a gasp he looked up and saw no-one when she said "i saw him in my mind not for real or here?" she began to do a deep sigh when he looked at her and told her to wait one moment and he went and grabed a hot plate and gave it to her as a welcome home gift and he smiled at her like she was apart of the family she felt that in her mind that he was trying to conveive and looked at him with relief because she didn't have to try being something else in front of him. she began to look at the rooms and saw two other girls there in their rooms so she went and found one she liked and went and showed donnie who was trying to understand how she got here. she went up and typed in i choose to come to this dimention without any help of anything else. he smiled at her and then she got a huge headache and fell on the floor screaming because of the pain. he looked worried at her when in burst the rest of the gang including kelly and bandance who looked at her in shock. then suddenly it was over, she sat up and sighed and looked at everyone in confusion and then she remembered and looked apolgethic at everyone, Donnie just looked at her in fear and wonderment, Leo looked amazed and slightly worried, Raph looked releived it was over, Mikey was panicing when she looked at him and reassured him she was all right, when she saw the two girls who looked apprehensive at her, while splinter looked right at her and nodded his head and went back to bed. she turned to Donnie where suddenly it was Mikey and she looked startled for the first time since she came there. then she relaxed and just smiled at him and said Donnie, i found my room; can i get a blanket? when suddenly there was a blanket around her shoulders and she grabed it before it could fall on the floor and smiled in gratitude at whom ever it was only to find out it was Leo who did it and suddenly she found her-self in her room with the door shut she suddenly turned and found Leo looking at her from the ground with some pillowshe stated that he figured she need someone to be there to have a shoulder to cry on and he was there to comft her at the same time. she started to cry when he leapt up and helped her to the floor and let her cry on his shell, at first it was awkward; until she said his name like it was her life line at the moment he kindda figured it was. he just started to talk and rub her shoulders and her hair which smelled like loony bin and hospital shampoo which wasn't saying much. then she fell asleep and then the tears really began to flood. he felt bad that he just was going to let Donnie do it when he seemed to do it just fine when suddenly she said very very very softly said his name he froze and then relax and fell asleep right beside her. Suddenly she jolted awake to somebody's snore in her ear, only to find out it was Leo who was holding her safe in his arms. When she relaxed and fell asleep again and then they both jolted awake not two hours later to someone screaming for Leo to help stop a fight. when he looked at her and she srughed and they both got up only Leo's arms were still around her when he coughed like he was uncoftable she hugged him after he let go and smiled at him with thanks in her eyes he started to go when he wipped around and asked her not to say anything. she just smiled when he left the room she blushed a very bright color only to see kelly holding her laugh in with her hand. she looked at her beggingly and she nodded,the nickie waved her in then shut her door and they both just laughed at leo's reaction then as they were wiping tears from their eyes when nickie became serious and asked please, don't tell a soul please, he'll think I did and he'll come after me she said beggingly. kelly replided "not a soul" with a smile then they laughed again then she said really loudly so how are the brothers they all seem weary of the world and them-selfes in a puzzled tone kelly caught on and said well that you would have to ask them now where was I when you asked that? nickie repiled oh when Mikey was jumping rooftop to rooftop with you in his arms and he kept saying "got you" at every jump, and you would squeeze your arms together because of your fear or something like that. in a puzzle-ish tone when the door opened to reviel... Mikey with a shocked face. Nickie giggled and then blushed thinking about something that happened last night. Mikey looked at her in puzzlement and she shook her head like it wasn't important, but Mikey knew because Donnie asked leo how did he sleep last night, he never asked that unless leo wasn't in his room like he is always. So Mikey kindda figured by the red rimmed eyes that she was using Leo as a pillow to cry into and then he smirked only to be smacked from behind; not understanding he turned to find splinter right behind him. Mikey looked regretful at smirking at nickie; he looked worried at splinter who just nodded and turned away, when Mikey saw Leo's angry glare, he shuddered to think, what Leo was going to do to him unless he made up for it. So that exactly what he was planiing to do by being exstremly nice to him for like a week; when suddenly Leo said Mikey, your'e forgiven; so now you can stop me being really nice to me. with an eye ridge at Mikey raised his fisted to pump the air and was on his way of being happy again. Nickie whispered in Leo's ear, you didn't have to get angry in the first place, when suddenly raph called out "ohhhhhhhhhh sharrying love secrets" with a smirk when splinter came in and smacked him and spoke "my son, that is non of your concern." he walked over and looked at us sternly and said "just be mature and wait." when suddenly nickie did the forehead smack and asked "the bird's and bee's talk?" he shook his head and said "no, not today when you are going to get to know each other before you think about it. Yes sensei came from both of them; he raised his eye brows and then turned and walked away. When she turned and smiled at Leo with raised eye brows like did he just think what I thought he just thought this was? in her look, he turned away so she wouldn't catch his blush; unfornately it was Raph's dirction and he saw Raph smile and knew what was going to happen when suddenly he felt a woosh of air and Raph looked scared, because she was holding him by his shell and had a fist which was on fire with her eye a balzed. Donnie came out with a brusied face and looked at her and Raph in fear thinking, he had hurt her and now she was willing to fight back when he saw her fist was on fire and all bandages he had in his arms fell to the floor and he looked at her in shock and then Kelly ran over and grabbed the bandages off the floor with a concerned look on her face and then she fellowed his gaze and gasped in horror and surprised. Nickie glared at Raphel and then shook the fire off and suddenly was back at the table smileing at Leo who looked at her with relief and fear when she put the fire back on and touched him when he noticed, it didn't hurt. She smiled and then she burst full body flames and was still smiling at him, hopeing he didn't scream when donnie scream and she stopped and froze in horror when she litterlly became a statue and looked like medsua had did a number on her except the scars were from what? they didn't know when splinter came out to see what the fuss was all about when Donnie was telling him in stuttering sentices. Leo just looked calm and smiled and then turned and said thanks Donnie for scaring her. then Leo rose and left and then he went to her room and looked at the hotplate and understood what she needed so he went like a ghost and found the things she needed and put them one by one in the room- cot, little frigde, pan, pot, more blankets and pillows, and then another cot just in case if she needed someone in there to help her be ok then he found a queen size one and brought it back and leaned it agianst the wall when he noticed things where she wanted them to be and she was standing in front of the hot plate in surprise and amazment. she turned around only to see he was gone again and there was a cot leaning against the wall and the door open slightly swingging from a mad dash past it, she smiled and got the two cots folded them and put the queen size one in the corner by the wall when she turned to put the two cots against the wall when she saw Leonardo had added something- a stove- she looked at it with fear and courage when she turned again and found the bed made and then she felt arms around her and the door banged shut. she smiled and leaned against Leo's shell that was behind her and sighed an apersative sigh and was about to look up when suddenly she felt Leo's turn her and kiss her soundly on the lips, not knowing she like him until she started to kiss him back when there was a knock on the door she sighed saddly and went to open the door when she felt the earth shift and she knew what it was it was fault line comeing together neatly but it wasn't earthquake it was just the silghtest trembles and then she relaxed and got the door when she saw who it was it was. splinter who asked "have you decided." She looked at him in shock and then remembered that he knew that they liked each other, but didn't themselfs very much. when she shook her head and said "we just got done refurbishing my room" when he nodded because he knew Leo did it, so we couldn't intrupetted by _anyone_ and then he smiled and said "take your time to get know each other before decideing together weither or not you are or not going to ... date." when he said "and try to keep the kissing to minimium if you could," he also said "he would give us a couple of days before he would ask again." she shut the door when he disapered and she looked around then turned around to find Leo's arms opened and expecting for her to come in them and he would try to talk and not kiss her as much as he could when he looked down as he swayed with her in his arms when she looked contentent and then she quickly looked up and stole a kiss without feeling embrassed, and she looked like she was enjoying every minute of it. when he noticed she looked tired so he picked her up in his arms and took her to the bed and put her on it and crawled to her side and laid down by her and she started to whisper her life-story while traceing the lines on his hand and he listened all the while smiling with a half smile and then she stopped suddenly and turned and curled up against his shell and her arms around him not quite touch her finger tips which were like a foot apart. after all he thought sleeply she only 4' 11" and then he put his arms all the way around her and hugged her to him and fell sleep.

when Donnie knocked on the door and said softly not wanting to wake anybody if they were asleep, after all master splinter said if they're asleep leave them be, Donnie looked around and very quietly opened the door looked in and saw no one then he quietly ever so quietly walked in and saw them fast asleep on the "bed" he walked over and put a blanket over them. he walked out of the room and turned and walked out and went up to splinter and sook his head, the others were puzzled when splinter just nodded and said begin and when they were sparing they were all at each other rather then teams like normal. when they were done Donnie looked worried and then he relaxed because he knew why Leo was doing it, not knowing the full reason. then slept the entire day away and Donnie made sure thet got food and no one else knew about them. Raph woke up the next morning and went to find Leo and you know do some brotherly teasing about having a girlfriend when he walked into his brother's room to find it empty and then he looked all over in all the rooms except the occupied ones when he realized that Leo was making sure that she-Nickie- slept well so that she didn't have another mind spiltting migranie and end up on the floor, screaming again. when he heard Nickie and Leo laughing with each other when he heard so you don't need me to night then he heard okkkkkk just come and get me if you do need me. She sighed and wished Raph would leave; so Leo could finish his story that was way hilarious and nice. Raph then went back to go to bed.

Leo finished the story and she was like Majorly laughing and was trying to stop but each time she got a breath in and look at him he would give the look again and she would burst out laughing again. he didn't want her to be sad for a long time, so he thought maybe if he kept her laughing she wouldn't cry, she looked up again then he noticed the tears in her eyes and he looked worried and she said ohhhhh please stop i'm laughing so hard i'm crying. he laughed at that and then leaned in for a kiss and went and got up and went and took a shower as she did too and they got out at the same time and got dressed in the same amount of time. they walked out and saw each other and smiled. they went together to get breakfast when they saw all of them except Donnie were talking to the girls they liked. Donnie looked Down-trodden when nickie whipped around and tried to get him to join in their discussion about what they needed to fix and what they needed to get and everything when she saw Donnie looked at his plate in saddness when she got a vision-not a fake one, but a real one- she looked at Donnie and gave him a smile and said do you want to go out and protrol at 3rd and Main street ally, he looked at her in confusion when she smiled and said go there tonight and you won't feel left out she'll need your help bad go there quater after 11 ok and you won't be alone. he sighed and said i guess i'll go she suddenly said um actually you might want to leave like NOW and get there before she does she's going to be killed hurry Donnie hurry, he ran and got there 3 seconds before she got there and went and grabed her before a gun was fired and put her on the roof and whalloped a lot of butts and got them to leave within seconds. she looked at the shadow's where his voice came from and she said My hero and asked to see him and if he was different, it didn't matter because she was different too. he came out at first a little and then stopped and looked at her and said all the way she looked at him and said don't worry i'm not going to tell anyone and they looked at each other and he stepped forward in to the light and she went up to him and kissed him on the lips without seeming to feel gross about it and hugged him and looked down and said they're going to fellow me home unless i use the rooftops when he said do you trust me she nodded yes and he grabbed her and ran,taking off each rooftop until he got to a certian one and dropped down to the sewer manhole and looked at her like sorry my home is down here, not up here. she smiled and nodded and so he showed her the hideout to their home when Nickie screeched and said not that one; she froozen over by the park-central park- and looked at her and made her pass out and her locater device to go haywire and her to loose her memory on how she got there, and she made sure that she couldn;t even tell tham anything about that night, just in case. nickie was worried until she felt that Donnie was there she just wanted to make sure so she used the girl's eyes and sure enough there was Don trying to pick her up and she made the girl unfroze and fall asleep insteed. he brought her home and looked at Nickie and she smiled and nodded like that was her the girl he needed to be with when she began to wake up, Nickie smiled encourgeingly at Donatellio and shooed him with her hands to put her on a cot in one of the rooms. when he noticed she was very gentlely trying to get out of his arms so they could walk and talk without limits she saw a room and liked it and looked at him like do you want to help me get it set up with everything electral in the universe. he smiled and nodded like he was tottally ready to help when he heard nickie say-in his mind- in my room there's a cot; go get it, you dune head. with a mental smile. he looked ascanked at her and went to ask her name when he sensed someone was watching when he looked up he saw nickie watching with soft eyes and a sad smile he smiled and shook his head and said go back to leo when the girl looked starttled at him he said leo's girlfriend and then he looked at her and said wait i'll be back with a cot. she nodded and smiled when suddenly she herd a small thumb and saw the girl who stopped her from going where she was going to get shot and killed. Nickie smiled and said don't worry he's nice kind and everything a girl could dream for in a guy. she said although he is a geek, with a laugh and said do you remember your name. She shook her head so she smiled and said tell him your name is crystal jones. then she looked at her with a worried look and then disapered when she turned to wait for donnie to come with the cot. he put it in her room and noticed she was looking for him so he did a polite cough to let her know where he was, she looked starttled by him and then she took a shine to him, and she said in his ear it's crystal jones. he knew that wasn't her name but he didn't press because she propably didn't remember her name. when she noticed that he was embrassed because he got her something and he didn't want to make a big deal about it so she looked at him with kindness. he knew that she wasn't going to laugh at him or his gift. he gave her a hot plate and a coffee pot.

she smiled because she knew that she was going to need coffee in order for her to stay awake and do her inventions out of scrap metal or nickie's metal she would conjuered to meet their needs. he noticed when he got crystal jones settled that there was new-like brand spanken new-metal in his "lab"/room. he knew that it was nickie that had made it for him and he was going to use it because it would drive nickie insane if he didn't nickie would hurt him and not barely but really hurt he did his best not to offend nickie.

Nickie was trying to get Donnie attention when finally she just ran in and said wait did you eventhink about reading the metal before you used it, he looked confused and looked concerned and scared. she smiled and said it's all right i have it in my head still i wrote it on a piece of paper. she began to say you know you and _her _are one and the same group or subdevsion of descimenation in school even in society such as our family like you and raph are differnt.? he smiled and then got the revelation of the speech and loked at her like you are awesome and crazy at the same time. she smiled and said love you too.


End file.
